Mission PAW: Pups Vs The Princess' Ex
by BigMoose01
Summary: After Sweetie's latest scheme to become queen of Barkingburg is foiled, the royal executioner is frustrated that he doesn't get to execute her, and kidnaps her with the intent of murdering the PAW Patrol and framing her for their deaths. I don't think I need to explain why this is rated T.


One evening in Barkingburg, the PAW Patrol had foiled Sweetie's latest plan to become queen.

"Drat", Sweetie said, "foiled again by the accursed PAW Patrol."

"That's right", Chase said.

"Will you ever learn", Marshall asked.

"I'll learn when I get the crown", Sweetie said.

"Translation: never", Skye said.

"That's okay", Ryder said, "we'll just keep on stopping her."

"Oh, thank you, PAW Patrol", the Princess said, "and as for you, Sweetie, you've been a very naughty pup, and for that..."

"You shall die", a voice said.

The pups looked and saw a skinny young man dressed in an executioner's robe and dragging a comically oversized halberd approached them, but the princess stood up.

"Brandon", the Princess said, "stop right there!"

Brandon lodged his halberd into the floor and leaned onto it.

"Who's he", Zuma asked.

"PAW Patrol, I'd like you to meet Brandon Richardson, the royal executioner", the Princess said.

"Hello there", Ryder said.

"Charmed", Brandon said.

"Every time I get foiled, Brandon wants to either hang me or cut off my head", Sweetie said.

"But I would never let him do that", the Princess said, "although Sweetie can be troublesome at times, she's still my pup."

"Really", Sweetie asked.

"Yes", the Princess said, "besides, we'd get a lot of letters from angry parents if we let him kill her."

"How true", Ryder said.

"Has he executed anyone else", Rocky asked.

"No", the Princess said, "Barkingburg still has a clean record."

"Clean record", Chase asked.

"Yes", the Princess said, "no one's been executed in Barkingburg since the capture of Blackfur back in 1750."

"Wow", Marshall said, "that's a long time."

"Indeed", the Princess said.

"So why do you have an executioner if you don't want to execute anyone", Chase asked.

"The Earl insisted it", the Princess said.

"Ah, yes", Ryder said.

"I've been waiting for years to execute someone", Brandon said.

"And you're going to keep waiting", the Princess said, "Barkingburg is a peaceful community, and I intend on keeping it that way."

"Very well", Brandon said.

Brandon pulled his halberd out of the ground and walked away, dragging it behind him.

"Well, we better get back to Adventure Bay and get some sleep", Ryder said.

"Very well", the Princess said, "goodnight."

"You too", Ryder said.

Later that night, Sweetie was sleeping soundly in her puppy dog bed, when she heard a noise.

"What was that", Sweetie asked.

Sweetie looked around, and became scared.

"Who's there", Sweetie asked.

She went outside, and walked down the hallway.

"Hello", Sweetie asked.

After some more walking, an ominous shadow fell over Sweetie, and she was frightened to see who it was.

"You", Sweetie said.

Sweetie screamed in horror as the figure put her into a sack, and the Princess woke up.

"Oh my goodness", the Princess said, "what's going on?"

The Princess got up, and notices that Sweetie was gone from her bed.

"Sweetie", the Princess asked.

The Princess went in the hallway and looked around, and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Sweetie, where are you", the Princess asked.

The Earl walked over to the Princess.

"Princess, what is the meaning of this", the Earl asked, "it's 11:00 at night."

"Sweetie is missing", the Princess said.

"Are you sure", the Earl asked, "she might just be trying to steal the crown again."

The Princess and the Earl went to where the crown was kept, and found that it was still where it usually is.

"Very strange", the Earl said, "Sweetie's always trying to steal the crown and become queen."

"Something must have happened to her", the Princess said, "we have to find out what."

"Say no more", the Earl said, "I'll call the PAW Patrol."

Back in Adventure Bay, the PAW Patrol was sound asleep, when Ryder was awoken by the Earl's call.

"Hello, your Earlness", Ryder said, "what's the situation?"

"It's Sweetie", the Earl said, "she's missing."

"Missing", Ryder asked, "she must be trying to steal the crown."

"Not this time", the Earl said, "we checked, and the crown is still there."

The Princess interrupted.

"I think she was kidnapped", the Princess said.

"Kidnapped you say", Ryder asked.

"Yes", the Princess said, "I can't find her anywhere."

"Don't worry Princess, we're on our way", Ryder said, "no pet is too missing, no pup is too small."

Ryder pressed the button on his pup pad.

"PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller", Ryder said.

The pups woke up.

"Ryder needs us", the pups said.

Marshall yawned and stretched before he ran towards the Air Patroller.

"Hey, wait for me", Marshall said.

Rubble threw off his sleeping mask, and it landed over Marshall's eyes.

"Hey, I can't see", Marshall said.

Marshall then ran past the entrance to the Air Patroller.

"Marshall, over here", Chase said.

The sleeping mask fell off of Marshall's eyes, and he walked over to the Air Patroller.

"Sorry about that, guys", Marshall said.

"That was my fault", Rubble said, "I should've watched where I was throwing my sleep mask."

"Ah, no worries, pal", Marshall said.

The door to the Air Patroller closed, and once it took off, the PAW Patrol stood in attention for Ryder.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir", Chase said.

"Sorry to wake you up at this hour pups, but we have an emergency in Barkingburg", Ryder said.

"Again", Rocky asked, "we were just there earlier."

"I know, but this is urgent", Ryder said, "Sweetie has gone missing, and the Princess thinks she's been kidnapped."

"Well, this is a nice change", Rubble said.

"I agree", Chase said, "usually, Sweetie's the one behind the problem, but this time, she's the problem."

"Yes, yes, it's a nice change of pace, but we need to focus", Ryder said, "an extraordinary mission like this calls for extraordinary gear, so it's time for a Mission PAW!"

The PAW Patrol logo on the screen turned to the Mission PAW logo.

"Robo-Dog, put us in stealth mode", Ryder said.

Robo-Dog barked in response, and converted the Air Patroller to stealth mode and flew it to Barkingburg, and landed it at their secret base.

"Time to gear up Mission PAW style", Ryder said.

Ryder and the pups changed into their Mission PAW outfits and went in front of the screen, which now had Everest and Tracker's badges on it, due to them becoming primary members of the team.

"Okay, pups", Ryder said, "Sweetie's missing, and the Princess and the Earl didn't find the crown missing, so they suspect that someone kidnapped her."

"Who would kidnap a pup like Sweetie", Everest asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find her", Ryder said, "so for this mission, I'll need..."

Skye's icon appeared on Ryder's Mission PAW Pup Pad.

"Skye, I need you to patrol the outside of the castle in your sky cycle to find any traces of the kidnapper", Ryder said.

"This puppy's gotta fly", Skye said.

Next, Rubble's icon appeared on Ryder's Mission PAW Pup Pad.

"And Rubble, the kidnapper might still be in the castle, so I need you to use your mini-miner to drill a secret way in for us", Ryder said.

"Rubble on the double", Rubble said.

"As for the rest of you, once we're in, we'll fan out and search the castle for any signs of Sweetie or the kidnapper", Ryder said.

"Yes sir", the pups said.

"Alright", Ryder said, "Mission PAW is on a roll!"

The pups all got loaded up into the Mission PAW Cruiser.

"Robo-Dog, put your metal to the pedal", Ryder said.

Robo-Dog barked in response and drove to the castle.

"Here we are", Ryder said, "Skye, you know what to do."

"I'm on it, Ryder", Skye said.

Skye got into her sky cycle and began circling the castle.

"Rubble, you're on", Ryder said, "get us into the castle."

"Yes sir, Ryder", Rubble said.

Rubble used his mini-miner to drill a secret passage into the castle, and the others were soon inside.

"Alright, now that we're in, let's split up", Ryder said, "Marshall, Chase, and I will go that way, Rubble, you, Rocky, and Zuma go that way, and Everest, you and Tracker go that way."

"Got it", Everest said.

"I don't know about this, guys", Rubble said, "what if we run into the kidnapper?"

"Then howl really loudly", Ryder said, "we'll come over as soon as we can."

"Okay", Rubble said.

A little while later, Everest and Tracker were walking down the hall.

"I love Mission PAW", Everest said, "it's so awesome going on secret agent missions."

"Si", Tracker said, "along with the Air Patrol and Sea Patrol missions, this is one of the best parts of being fully fledged members of the PAW Patrol."

Then, they heard creaking.

"What was that", Everest asked.

"I don't know", Tracker said, "but stay close."

The two pups stayed close together, and out of nowhere, a cage fell over them.

"Hey, what's going on", Tracker asked.

"What's happening", Everest asked.

In another part of the castle, Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma were looking around, with the former using his radar to try and detect anything.

"Nothing here", Rocky said.

"This is weally cweepy, dudes", Zuma said.

"Yeah", Rubble said, "like something out of a horror movie."

"Don't worry, guys", Rocky said, "I'm sure there's nothing to be afraid of."

But at that moment, a small pellet was tossed over to them, and it began emitting some kind of gas, which made the three pups cough.

"What is this", Rubble asked.

"I don't know", Zuma said.

The three blacked out, and meanwhile, Skye was still patrolling outside.

"Still nothing to report", Skye said, "better call Ryder."

But then, she noticed someone walking near a tree.

"Who's that", Skye asked, "I'd better go and have a look."

Skye landed her sky cycle, and took a look around.

"Excuse me", Skye said, "could you please come out so I can ask you a few questions?"

The mysterious figure did indeed come out, but he grabbed Skye by the mouth and ran off with her, and meanwhile, Ryder, Chase, and Marshall were still looking around.

"There's nothing in here", Chase said.

"Maybe this whole thing's a wild goose chase", Marshall said.

"I doubt it", Ryder said, "I'll call the others and see if they've found anything."

Ryder tried to call Skye.

"Skye, did you find anything", Ryder asked.

But there was no response.

"Better try calling another pup", Ryder said.

Ryder then tried to call Rubble.

"Come in, Rubble", Ryder said.

Once again, there was no response.

"What's going on, Ryder", Marshall asked.

"I don't know", Ryder said.

Ryder tried calling the other pups, but the results were the same: no response.

"Something must've happened to the others", Ryder said, "they're not responding."

Then, behind Ryder's back, Chase and Marshall fell down a trap door.

"Marshall, Chase", Ryder asked, "where are you?"

Ryder was then hit in the head and fell down unconscious, and later woke up later outside the castle.

"Ow, my head", Ryder said, "where am I?"

Some floodlights were turned on, and Ryder was shocked to see Skye, Zuma, Everest, and Tracker tied up on top of some gallows with nooses around their necks, Rubble tied to a large slab of rock, Marshall and Rocky tied together in front of a bullseye, and Chase in some stocks.

"What's going on", Ryder said.

"Your execution", a voice said.

The pups looked towards a doorway, and saw Brandon walk outside with his hands behind his back.

"You", Ryder said, "you're behind this?"

"Yes", Brandon said, "and I'm also behind Sweetie's disappearance."

"But why", Marshall asked.

"Execution", Brandon said.

"But what does kidnapping us have to do with it", Chase asked.

"I'm glad you asked", Brandon said, "as you know, Sweetie hates you because you always foil her schemes."

"Okay", Everest said, "tell us something we don't know."

Brandon angrily turned to Everest.

"Shut up, shut up", Brandon shouted.

Everest did so.

"Thank you", Brandon said, "anyways, I realized that the princess would never have Sweetie executed for trying to become queen, so I decided to have her executed for something far more evil: the murder of the PAW Patrol."

Ryder and the pups gasped in horror at Brandon's idea.

"You monster", Rubble said.

"I know, it's not very ideal", Brandon said, "but an executioner must execute."

"And how are you going to execute us", Marshall asked.

Rocky was angry at Marshall's question.

"Don't ask questions you won't like the answer to", Rocky said.

"Oh, I'd be glad to explain", Brandon said, "let's start with the Chocolate Lab, the Cockapoo, the Husky, and the Chihuahua."

Brandon walked over to Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Tracker.

"These four are on the hanging gallows", Brandon said, "when I pull this lever, they'll fall down the trapdoor, and the nooses around their necks will snap their wind pipes, killing them instantly."

Next, he went over to Rubble.

"I hear you're a construction pup", Brandon said, "that means you work around rocks a lot, right?"

"Yes", Rubble said.

"Then this is the perfect death for you", Brandon said, "I'll keep piling rocks on top of you until you're crushed by their weight."

Next, he went over to Marshall and Rocky.

"Usually, a squad of men does this, but it'll be just me tonight", Brandon said, "I'll be firing a gun at you from that tower, and if I miss your hearts, you'll more than likely bleed to death."

Next, he went over to Chase.

"Your death will be far more simple than theirs", Brandon said.

"What is it", Chase asked.

"I'm just going to cut your head off with my halberd", Brandon said.

"What about me", Ryder asked.

"I've got something special in mind for you", Brandon said, "my personal favorite method of executing someone: the guillotine."

"Guillotine", Ryder asked, "what's that?"

Brandon put a pineapple in the guillotine, and let go of the rope, resulting in the blade cutting the pineapple clean in half, much to Ryder's horror.

"Oh", Ryder said, "that's a guillotine."

Brandon strapped Ryder down and put his head in position.

"Can't you kill me some other way", Ryder asked.

"Sorry", Brandon said, "but as an executioner, I have to make the executee's death as fast as possible."

Brandon then walked away.

"Now, I have to go and get Sweetie ready for the framing", Brandon said, "I'll be back to kill you all."

When Brandon left, the PAW Patrol was left to worry about their deaths.

"So, this is it", Rocky said, "the end of the PAW Patrol."

"I wish I could say goodbye to Jake", Everest said.

"And I wish I had known about this sooner", Rubble said, "I could've written my will."

"Well, at least we'll all go out together", Marshall said, "that's looking at the bright side, right?"

"I'm afraid there is no bright side, Marshall", Ryder said, "unless one of us can come up with a quick escape plan, our fate is sealed."

Then, something crashed into the wall around the area, causing the pups to cough.

"What in the world was that", Chase asked.

It was Robo-Dog, who had crashed the Mission PAW Cruiser into the wall.

"Robo-Dog", Ryder said.

Robo-Dog got out of the vehicle and freed Ryder and the pups.

"Yes", Marshall said, "we've escaped our deaths!"

"We're not out of the woods yet, pups", Ryder said, "we've got to rescue Sweetie and bring Brandon to justice."

But at that moment, Brandon came back, and was shocked to see that Ryder and the pups had escaped.

"I don't believe it", Brandon said, "how is this possible?!"

"You didn't get all of us", Ryder said, "you missed one."

"No matter", Brandon said, "I'll just kill you all right where you stand."

"Not if we have anything to say about it", Ryder said, "pups, to the Mission PAW Cruiser!"

But Robo-Dog had already gotten in the vehicle, and was driving away in it, much to Ryder and the pups' frustration.

"Deserter", Chase shouted.

"We'll just have to make do, pups", Ryder said, "everybody scatter!"

Ryder rode away on his skateboard, and the pups ran off in different directions.

"Come back here", Brandon said, "you can't escape death!"

Brandon grabbed his halberd and ran after them, and Ryder and the pups split up, with Ryder, Chase, and Rubble going down one hallway, Marshall, Skye, and Everest, going another, and Rocky, Zuma, and Tracker going the third one.

"You can hide, but you can't hide", Brandon said.

Brandon ran down the path Rocky, Zuma, and Tracker went down, and soon caught up with them.

"It's him", Tracker shouted.

"Quick, in here", Rocky said.

Rocky, Zuma, and Tracker went into a room, and Brandon followed them into it, and they came out of different rooms, beginning a _Scooby-Doo_-esque door chase, and it soon ended with Brandon running in the front, and Rocky, Zuma, and Tracker following him.

"Hey", Zuma said, "who's chasing who?"

Brandon noticed this and ran after the three pups, causing them to flee.

"This way", Rubble said.

They went down another hall and hid in some vases, and Brandon ran past them.

"Whew", Zuma said, "that was close."

"Yeah", Rocky said, "I hope the others are okay."

A little while later, Brandon was chasing Marshall, Skye, and Everest.

"Your asses are mine", Brandon said.

The three pups went into the royal kitchen and hid in a pot, and Brandon ran past them.

"I think we lost him", Everest said.

"Come on", Skye said, "let's get out of here before he comes back."

"Got it", Marshall said.

"And keep quiet", Skye said, "or we'll be the next thing cooked in this kitchen."

The three pups tiptoed towards the exit of the kitchen, but Marshall accidentally bumped into some pots and pans that were hanging on a rack, and they banged together, making some noise.

"Whoops", Marshall said.

Marshall tried to stop them, but it was no use, and Brandon heard them and came running their way.

"Now you've done it", Skye said, "here comes the mad axman again!"

The three pups took off running, and Brandon chased them.

"You can't run forever", Brandon shouted.

Meanwhile, Ryder, Chase, and Rubble were hurrying down another hallway.

"What do we do", Chase asked.

Ryder noticed a doorway with a staircase going down in it.

"This looks like a good place to hide", Ryder said, "let's go."

Ryder and the two pups went down the stairs, and found themselves in a dark room.

"I can't see anything", Ryder said.

"Me neither", Rubble said.

"Let me see if I can", Chase said, "night visor!"

Chase looked around using his night visor, and saw a heat signature.

"Ryder, I see something", Chase said, "we're not alone in here."

"Stay close", Ryder said, "it could be Brandon."

"There's a light switch over here", Chase said, "let me turn it on so that I can see what it is."

Chase turned on the lights, and the heat signature was revealed to belong to Sweetie, who was behind a set of bars and covered in makeup that made it appear that she had been splattered with blood and guts.

"Sweetie", Ryder said, "thank goodness we found you."

"Let me get you out of there", Rubble said, "construction claw!"

Rubble used his construction claw to pull the bars away, freeing Sweetie.

"Oh, thank you, PAW Patrol", Sweetie said, "you have no idea what I've been through."

"We've got a good idea", Ryder said.

"Man", Chase said, "Brandon did a good job with the makeup."

"Yes, he did", Ryder said, "but we've got to go."

Ryder, Chase, Rubble, and Sweetie left, and were confronted by Brandon.

"So, trying to spring Sweetie, are you", Brandon asked.

"Yes", Ryder said, "you're not going to get away with this!"

"You know what, screw the consequences of it", Brandon said, "I'll just kill Sweetie here and now!"

Brandon slowly approached Sweetie with his halberd, and Ryder picked up her, Chase and Rubble, and rode away on his skateboard carrying them.

"Get back here", Brandon shouted.

The chase went to the grand hall, and once Ryder and the three pups went past, Marshall watched the entryway.

"Here he comes", Marshall said.

Brandon began getting closer.

"Now", Marshall shouted.

Rocky and Zuma pulled a trip rope tightly, and Brandon tripped over it, landing on the ground and dropping his halberd just inches away from Marshall.

"Whoa, that was close", Marshall said, "Everest, Skye, you're on!"

Everest and Skye pulled on some ropes, and Brandon was hoisted up in a net.

"Hey", Brandon said, "put me down!"

"We did it", Marshall said.

Ryder went over to Marshall.

"Good work, pups", Ryder said, "you stopped Brandon."

Then, the Princess and the Earl entered the scene.

"What's going on", the Earl asked.

"Brandon's the kidnapper", Chase said, "he tried to murder us, and was going to frame Sweetie for it, and then murder her."

"He's right", Ryder said, "I managed to record it."

Ryder played Brandon's plan on his Mission PAW Pup Pad.

"Brandon", the Earl said, "you traitor!"

"What do you have to say in your defense", the Princess asked.

"That this was done to satisfy my killer instincts", Brandon said, "I'm an executioner, it's my job to kill."

"But killing someone without authorization and framing someone else for doing it so you can kill that someone", the Princess asked.

"I admit, it's not very ideal", Brandon said, "but what was I supposed to do?"

"I'll tell you what you're supposed to do now", the Earl said, "face the consequences of your actions."

"Very well", Brandon said.

A little while later, Brandon was strapped to an operating table.

"What's happening here", Brandon asked.

"Your punishment", the Earl said, "the executioner shall be executed."

Brandon was horrified to hear this.

"Talk about irony", Marshall said.

The Butler of Barkingburg Castle walked in with a serving tray and lifted the cover off of it, revealing a syringe.

"What's that for", Brandon asked.

"Your execution, of course", the Earl said, "I thought maybe we'd go with a more modern method: lethal injection."

The Earl stuck the needle into Brandon's arm and injected the mixture of drugs into him, causing him to scream in pain for a while before he died.

"And so ends the life of Brandon Richardson", the Earl said.

"And our clean record", the Princess said.

"Well, I'd better go bury him", the Earl said.

The Earl covered Brandon's dead body with a sheet and wheeled him away, and Sweetie went over to Ryder and the pups.

"PAW Patrol", Sweetie said, "thank you for saving me."

"No problem, Sweetie", Ryder said, "whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help."

"But not when there's a murderer on the loose, please", Rubble said, "I don't want to have to go through that again."

"Don't worry, pups", Ryder said, "I'm sure we won't have to worry about that ever again."

"I hope so", Marshall said.

"So, PAW Patrol", the Princess said, "how would you like to spend the rest of the night here in the castle?"

"Yes please, Princess", Ryder said.

"Great", the Princess said, "I'll go make accommodations."

While that was going on, the Earl had finished burying Brandon.

"There we go", the Earl said, "now he can face Satan."


End file.
